


HOLE-AND-CORNER

by leatherlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlashton/pseuds/leatherlashton
Summary: Luke is a college freshman who ended up with a very annoying roommate who never lets him study which led him to go look for somewhere else to stay. Perhaps someone out there is in need of a flatmate?Ashton is an openly bisexual who is taking a major in photography. His best friend and former flatmate, Michael, moved out to live with his boyfriend, Calum. Now, Ashton is in need of a flatmate.Their paths met. They became friends. They bonded as they learned more about each other. They became flatmates. They grew closer but only it was way more than they intended and way more than how they should be. Things started to happen and they started a secret relationship of some sort. But there is one problem though...Luke has a girlfriend because he is straight...or so he thought.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters' Appearance:  
> 2015!Lashton  
> ColoredHaired!Michael  
> BlondStreak!Calum
> 
> Age:  
> Ashton - 21  
> Luke - 18  
> Calum - 19  
> Michael - 20
> 
> Other Details:  
> -Mainly Lashton (bc of course, this is a Lashton Fic)  
> -Top!Ashton/Bottom!Luke (bc there is no such thing as Luke topping. He is a mf-ing bottom bitch princess)  
> -Bit of Malum  
> -Smut everywhere bc this is gonna be another Lashton Smut Fic from me (read at your own risk)  
> -Kinky Stuff maybe?  
> -There may be some triggering scenes (read at your own will)  
> -First Person/Luke's P.O.V. (as usual bc I find it easy when writing my fics in Luke's P.O.V.)
> 
> *IMPORTANT*  
> Some characters in this story most probably will be based on real people in the boys' lives. If you don't like the person, PLEASE DO NOT SEND THEM HATE ON MY FIC because this is mainly a work of fiction and the characters in it are added for their own part in the story which is a necessity for the plot, and they do not represent their actual selves and personality in real life.
> 
> *updates on this story will go as the same as all of my other fics. It will be uploaded and posted whenever they are ready.

**1**

**\---**

_Luke_

"So, are you gonna be ok here?" my brother, Jack, asked as he brought the last box of my stuff inside my dorm room.

I smiled at him and said as I looked around, "Yeah, I'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

Jack chuckled and patted my shoulder, saying, "Well, good luck here, buddy."

"Thanks, man!" I said as I gave my brother a hug.

"Why am I left out from that hug?" my other older brother, Ben, said as he appeared again in the doorway.

Both Jack and I laughed then let Ben join in the hug.

"So, don't ever hesitate on calling us if anything happens, ok?" Ben said, letting his protective big brother self show.

I playfully rolled my eyes then said as I ushered them out of the room, "Just go, both of you."

"And don't focus much on your girlfriend, ok? Focus on your studies, instead," Jack added.

"Yeah, says you," I responded as I shut the door.

As my brothers were gone, I looked around the room again and let out a breath. "Now, let's unpack," I said to myself.

I started unpacking my stuff which isn't that many because I didn't bring much. Just my clothes, my guitar, and a few other things that I might need here.

I was the first one to arrive in the dorm room so I got the pleasure of choosing which bed and part of the room I'm gonna want to own. Thank God for my mother who always urges me to be early on whatever occasion.

The unpacking and arranging my side of the room didn't really take that long and just like an hour later, I am almost done. I was putting my clothes in the dresser when the door opened and came in a guy with a huge duffel bag and a backpack. He dropped his stuff on the floor and looked around until his eyes landed on me. He gave me a wide smile then walked over to me, extended a hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jasper."

I shook hands with him with a smile and said, "Luke."

As our hands dropped, I asked, "So I assume you're my roommate?"

Jasper grinned with a nod and said, "Yeah, I believe so."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of picking my side of the room first," I told Jasper.

"Oh, no worries," he responded with a grin then slumped down on his empty bed.

"Oh. Ok," I said as I awkwardly turned away from Jasper and went back to finishing up with setting up my stuff in the room.

"So uh, Luke," Jasper spoke, making me turn my attention back to him. He smiled then continued, "you don't mind if I smoke here, do you?"

I gave him a skeptical look and asked, "What do you smoke?"

"Well..." Jasper shrugged with a mischievous smile and answered, "a lot of kinds."

I stared at him for a moment before saying, "I can't really forbid you of doing that, but maybe not so much when I'm around. Is that ok?"

"I can work with that. Thanks."

I gave him a nod and a tight smile before I turned away from him again and released a breath. Well, I hope this roommate thing will work out just fine.

**\---**

First day of class and I don't really know anyone. The only person I sort of made friends with since I got here is my roommate, Jasper, and well, he's not exactly the type I usually hang out with. Not being judgmental, though, but we just merely have different interests in life.

I walked into my first class and took a seat at the empty one in the third row. I kept myself in silence as I waited for the professor to come in and just watched every student who came into the classroom. I don't recognize any of these people and well, nobody really ever cared to sit next to me, until one guy walked over and asked with a warm smile, "Is that seat taken?"

"Uh, no," I answered as I glanced between the empty seat beside me on my left then to the guy standing in the aisle by me on my right side.

"Is it ok if I sit there?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," he said, making his way to sit down beside me. As soon as he has settled himself, he turned to me and extended a hand and introduced himself, "I'm Calum."

I glanced down at his hand then to his face who seemed to always carry this warm smile that is quite contagious as I wasn't able to smile back and said, shaking hands with him, "Luke."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"First class for today?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Same. And two more just for the morning."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

"Oh, so I take it that we have maybe the same schedule?"

"Probably."

"Now, come on, let's compare."

I looked at Calum for a moment and saw that he is actually serious and so I chuckled and pulled out my schedule and showed it to him. He took it from me and pulled out his own and started comparing the two.

"Hmmm," he sounded, "we pretty much have same loads and classes. I guess we'd be seeing each other a lot, Luke."

"That's fine by me. At least I have someone I know in most of my classes. Well, only if you like seeing me a lot in a day, though."

"Well, I won't mind seeing a pretty face like yours a lot in a day," Calum commented, taking me by a bit of surprise. I actually didn't see that coming. He may have noticed my reaction as he chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come off like I am flirting with you."

"No, it's ok," I simply said.

Calum stared at me for a moment then said, "I just ruined this, did I?"

"Ruined what?" I asked him with furrowed eyebrows in a bit of confusion.

"I was trying to make friends with you and I just ruined it before we even became friends."

"No, you didn't."

"I hope you are not homophobic, though."

"What?"

Calum smiled then said, "You see, Luke, I'm gay and I don't really have a problem about who I am because I'm proud of it. And I want to be friends with you but that can't happen if you hate people like me."

I opened my mouth only to close it again as I stared at Calum as I am processing what he just said. He looked at me with a straight look as if waiting for my response, so I said, "I am not homophobic, Calum, and uh...yeah, we can be friends. You seem really nice, so..."

Calum beamed then said, "Good, then it's settled. We're now friends. And well, to set the record straight, I was not flirting with you. I promise. I have a boyfriend and his name is Michael."

"Oh. Ok."

Calum smiled which I returned immediately.

The professor then came in and both Calum and I threw our attention at him. The class started and it went fine for the first day. After the first class, both Calum and I headed for our next one which we still share. We also sat next to each other as well. We talked more and learned more about each other. Well mainly just about basic stuff about each other.

After our third period together, we decided to have lunch and picked a random diner on the campus. We sat at a booth and started munching our lunch with some bits of conversation in between. Calum really is quite a nice guy.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" he asked then raised an eyebrow when he continued, "Or a boyfriend? Or someone in general?"

I smiled at his question and said, "I have a girlfriend."

"So just...girlfriends for you?"

"Yeah," I answered immediately because I'm quite sure that I only am into girls. I have never been attracted to a guy before nor did I have a time in my life where I had some kind of thinking about my sexuality.

Calum stared at me skeptically then replaced his expression with a smile and said, "Been together long?"

"We've been together for over a year now."

"That's nice. She treating you good?"

"She does, I think. Well, we won't be together this long, I guess if she isn't, right?"

Calum chuckled, "Yeah. You're right."

"How about you and Michael? How long have you been together?"

Calum grinned at the mention of his boyfriend's name and there is this light in his eyes as he said, "Well, three years for us."

"Wow, that is really nice."

"Thank you."

"You two must really be in love, huh?"

"We are. Very much. I can't even explain it, you know. Michael is just so...amazing. He's just the one, you know."

I smiled at what Calum said and came into thinking if Emma and I are like that. I mean, I know I love her. I do, but is it that strong already? Well, we've just been together for over a year, so I guess I still can't really tell. It doesn't really matter, though. The important thing is, I know I love her.

"So, if I remember correctly, you still have classes this afternoon?" Calum asked, directing the conversation into another topic.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do."

"Well,

"Ok. That's nice."

I smiled at Calum then took a sip on my soda.

"Hey, there is a party this weekend, you wanna come?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at Calum as I asked, "A party?"

"Yeah...it's like a tradition here of some sort. They do it every year. It's like a way to welcome freshmen. They have it at a different frat house every year and it's like one of the biggest parties here every year."

"How do you know that? I thought you are a freshman too."

"Well, I am, but my boyfriend and his best friend are not, so they kinda have shared me some information already."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so you wanna come?"

"Uh...I don't know. Should I?"

"Oh, you should. You can come with us if you like. Also, so you can meet Michael."

I chuckled, then nodded and said, "Ok, I'll go."

"Then we should exchange numbers so we can text each other."

"Sure." I pulled out my phone from my pocket and unlock it before handing it to Calum.

He took it and immediately entered his number. I saved it in my phone then sent him a text so he can save mine.

"I hope you won't change your mind, Luke," Calum said.

I smiled at him, "I won't. I promise."

**\---**

After a long day - which wasn't that bad, by the way, thanks to Calum - I headed back to the dorms to get some rest and start on doing some of my assignments. I was really looking forward to taking a nap when all hope was gone as soon as I entered my dorm room.

Loud music was blaring and the smell in the room was all of cigarette and weed combined. Jasper was lying on his bed, smoking I don't know what, with his attention on his phone. Did this guy even attend his classes today?

I put my bag on my chair then went over to Jasper and said, well like shouted, "Can you please turn the music down?"

Jasper looked at me then smiled and nodded before turning the music down.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, how was the first day?"

"It was ok. You?"

He shrugged, "I don't go to class on the first day."

I nodded, now realizing the obvious.

"So uh, you need anything?" Jasper asked.

I looked around the room and I knew there is no way I can stay here now to get some sleep or do my assignments so I shook my head 'no' at Jasper and grabbed my bag again and said, "No, I'm good. I'm headed to the library. I just came by to pick up a few things."

"Oh. Ok. Well, have fun in the library."

I smiled tightly at him as I nodded and headed back out of the room.

What Jasper was doing was quite shitty but I don't want it to affect my mood today because it's the first day of uni and everything was going well. I don't want it to ruin my day. And besides, maybe it's just for today. He wasn't doing all this much the past few days. Maybe he just didn't realize I'd be coming back to the dorms earlier than he expected.

I made my way out of the dorm building and headed to the campus library. I settled at a table at a far corner to have some privacy. I put my headphones on and I immediately started on doing my assignments so I can finish more than intended today.

I got into doing my assignments that I didn't notice that I am already sharing the table with someone. I looked up and looked at the guy sitting on the other side of the table, two seats from across me to the right. He was focused on whatever he is writing. He has long honey-blonde curly hair and quite a fit, muscular guy.

He looked up, then looked around until his eyes landed on me. He smiled at me and his dimples immediately appeared. I returned the gesture and turned my attention back into doing my assignments.

"Hey..." I heard the guy say, making me look up. Luckily, the music in my earphones is not that loud.

I raised my eyebrow at him in a questioning manner, making him chuckle lightly, and said, "Are you new?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, so he continued with a smile, "I'm sorry. I meant if you are a freshman? I've never seen you before. Not that I know everyone here but I am familiar with most people on the campus. And a face like yours is not hard to miss."

"Oh. Well, uh...yeah, I am a freshman."

The guy nodded and smiled as he said, "Well, I hope you can come to the party this weekend."

"I was actually asked by a friend today and I promised him I'd go, so yeah, I'd definitely be there."

"Great. I hope you'd come to see me play too."

"Play? Play what?"

The guy smiled, "Drums. I play in a band with some of my friends, and we'd be playing at the party."

"Then I have something to look forward to at that party."

He smiled again at me, and said, "Then I am also at ease that there is one who will watch."

I laughed at what he said, "As if no one ever watches you play."

"It all just depends with luck, to be honest."

I smiled at him, and then he checked the time on his phone and said, "Shit, I gotta go. I'm almost late for my next class."

"Oh. Ok."

"See you at the party."

"Yeah...see you and your band."

The guy smiled while collecting his stuff then left the table with a wave goodbye. Just as he was gone that I realized that I didn't get his name. But it's too late now. Well, I think I'll be definitely seeing him again at the party, though, then I guess, by then, I can get his name. He seems a nice guy and a friendly one. It would be nice if I can make friends around here.

**\---**


	2. 2

**2**

**\---**

The first week of uni was going good so far. Well, if you won't count Jasper being a bit of an asshole and making our dorm room his own "recreational room."

I don't hate Jasper for doing that because it's his stuff, but only, I just wish that he could be more considerate. We share the room. I have every right in it as equally as him. I just don't like how he only thinks about himself and his needs. That is why I have decided that if it won't stop until next week, I'm moving out.

I can't stay in that room and always be the one to adjust to him. This week is the only time in my entire life that I have spent so much time in the library because I can't stay in my dorm room to do my assignments. It would either be too loud or I am the one who is getting high with the second-hand smoke I get.

I am only giving Jasper until next week, and if nothing changes, I'd ask the dorm supervisor to let me switch rooms.

Today is Friday, and I'm headed to my third class of the day. I was walking down the sidewalk to the building of my next class when someone suddenly appeared beside me and walked with me. I turned to look at the person and instantly smiled, seeing it's Calum.

"Heading to your next class?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same. We're actually in the same class if I remember our schedules correctly."

"Oh..."

Calum chuckled, "Well, now I know which days I like least in the week."

"And which are those and why?"

"Thursdays and a bit of Fridays, because we don't really have the same classes in them. I don't like sitting in class feeling alone, you know. You're my only friend in my classes."

I laughed at what Calum said, "Well, to be fair, you're my only friend too, and classes are more fun when you're around."

Calum beamed at me and swung his arm around my shoulders and said, "Now that makes me feel so much better!"

I laughed and soon we entered the building and we headed to our class. We both sat next to each other and chatted a bit while waiting for the professor.

"Do you live in the dorms?" I asked Calum.

He looked at me as he shook his head 'no.' Then he said, "I live in an apartment outside campus with Michael."

"Oh, good for you, then."

"Why?"

I let out a sigh, "Well, it's not that I hate my roommate but I hate what he does."

"What does he do?"

"Every annoying thing in the world."

"Seriously?" Calum asked with a chuckle.

"Well, not really. He just loves to smoke too much, that our room only smells like pot and he blares the music as loud as he can. I am barely even in my room because I can't do shit in there."

"Oh, that's not really nice of him."

"Well, I'd still give him a chance, though. Maybe it's just for now. Maybe he'll change and you know, be more considerate."

"Hopefully. But if he won't minimize what he's doing, then talk to him about it."

"Yeah, I'm already planning on doing that."

Our conversation was cut off when the professor entered the room and we both turned our attention to him. The class went smoothly and well, of course, we were immediately given advance assignments to work on.

As both Calum and I are making our way out of the building, he said, "So, the party tomorrow night. Be there, ok?"

I nodded with a smile, "I promise. It could be a nice way to relieve myself from my frustrations over my roommate."

Calum laughed, "True. Also, I really want you to meet Michael. I can see that you both can become great friends."

"I really am looking forward to meeting Michael."

Calum beamed then he said, "His best friend, Ashton, will also be there, you can meet him too, and we could all hang out at the party."

"Oh, ok. That's nice."

"Yeah, well, Ashton is a really nice and friendly guy, you'll like him too. But, I gotta tell you, he can be very talkative, very flirty, and straightforward, so if he flirts with you, just don't take it the wrong way, ok?"

"Is Ashton gay too?"

"Uh...he's bisexual and very open about it. He's kinda popular around campus because of his personality and well, his reputation, so...but I assure you, he is a very very nice guy."

"Ok. Well, I got no problem with that."

"Great. Now, let's go get some coffee?"

"That is a really good idea. I definitely need some coffee."

**\---**

When I got home after a long day in uni, I was really looking forward to just plunging into my bed and sleep. It's Friday night and maybe Jasper is off to some party or something and I can finally have the room to myself and have the peace and quiet that I deserve.

I entered my dorm room and a wide smile immediately appeared on my face, seeing no traces of Jasper inside the room. I quickly jumped on my bed and basked in the feeling of comfort it gives me. I tossed my bag onto my chair and kicked my shoes off my feet. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and as I closed my eyes, I instantly felt the sleep taking over me.

**\---**

I don't know how long I was sleeping or if it was even that long when I heard a loud bang that made wake up. I looked around the room with a confused expression and my eyes landed on Jasper who was sitting on his bed and lighting a cigarette. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and I sat up, looking at Jasper.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I see him looking tense.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Jasper, are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just need a smoke."

I narrowed my eyes at him then watched him as he stood up and turned some music on. I looked at him with disbelief which he just ignored. I grabbed my phone from the bed and checked the time. It was past midnight already. So I was able to sleep for a few hours, but that isn't the issue here. It's the fact that it's already past midnight and he's blaring the music loud again.

I sighed then stood up from the bed and went over to him and said, "Jasper, it's past midnight. Isn't it quite inappropriate for you to play music this loud?" I told him, well more like shouted at him over the music.

"The room's soundproof. We can't disturb the others," was his response then he laid down on the bed and kind of ignored my presence.

I let out a breath and tried my best to not get angry. So I decided to just leave so I won't get pissed at him thoroughly.

I grabbed my hoodie that was draped over my chair, picked up my keys from the floor, and then checked my pockets for my wallet. Confirming it was in my pocket and my phone is already in my hand, I headed for the door and left the room. I made my out of the dorm building and got into my car. I drove around the campus to look for any convenience store that might still be open at this hour. I ended up outside the campus at a 7-Eleven. I parked my car at the parking lot and headed inside the store. I looked for something to eat and settled for a sandwich. I picked one and was about to head to head to the counter when I bumped into someone when I turned around, almost dropping the food from my hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I immediately said, looking at the floor to see if there was nothing that fell from the incident.

"Oh, it's fine. No worries," a familiar voice said, making me look up instantly.

A pair of hazel eyes matched with a pair of dimples met my gaze. I quickly recognized the guy with that unmistakable set of long honey-blonde curls, making me smile, and say, "Hey, it's you."

He smiled wider and said, "It's good to know you still remember me, Blue."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, and said, "Blue?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry to call you that. It's just that I didn't get your name and well, you have really blue eyes."

"I didn't get your name too, you know. Maybe I should call you 'Curls.'"

He laughed, "I'm fine with that."

I smiled. "Well, I should get going," I said as I continued my way to the counter.

"Where?" he asked, making me turn back to look at him.

"To the counter?"

He chuckled, "Well, after that."

"Oh. Well...I don't know."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "You don't know?"

"I don't wanna go back to my dorm room. Kind of a shitty roommate. So maybe I'll just go somewhere else where I can enjoy my sandwich."

The guy smiled as he nodded, then he went over to me and said, "Come on. I think I know a place that you'd like and where you can enjoy your sandwich."

I looked at him and then said, "Uh...well, ok. You don't seem like a serial killer, anyway."

Curls laughed, and yes, I'm sticking to calling him that, until I'd get his name. He looked at me and said, "A serial killer?"

I shrugged, making him laugh again, then he said, "And yet again, you decided that I'm not a serial killer, because I don't look like one. You really should be consistent with the whole 'don't judge the book by its cover.'"

I was the one who laughed this time, "Well, are you a serial killer?"

"Lucky for you, I am not."

"Then all's good."

"You go pay for your food so we can go."

I chuckled before I continued my way to the counter. I paid for my sandwich and bottle of water then Curls and I headed out of the store. I made my way to my car with him following me.

"You didn't bring a car, did you?" I asked Curls, turning back to him before I was able to get to my car.

"No, I didn't. I only live a few blocks from here, so I didn't drive. I like walking anyway," he said with a smile.

"You know, why don't we just walk to where you were saying we could...chill? Well, if it isn't that far."

"It isn't that far, actually. Are you sure you want to walk?"

I shrugged, "I kinda feel like walking right now, actually. The night is kind of peaceful and it's nice to enjoy it."

"Ok. Let's go, then."

"Promise me, you won't murder me?"

"I promise."

I laughed then followed Curls to where he would take me.

We walked for a few blocks just casually talking. Curls is a fun guy and he laughs a lot. He seems like a really happy guy and he gives you this light feeling that you just seem to enjoy his company. A few minutes later, we ended up standing in front of the closed large gate of the park.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow and said, "The park?"

"Yes, the park," he said.

"It's close."

"For the ones who don't know where to enter."

"Wait...you mean, something like breaking and entering? That's a crime you know."

"We're not breaking, just entering."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you trust me?"

I stared at him for a moment, then sighed and said, "Yeah, I trust you."

Curls beamed then he gestured for me to follow and so I did.

We walked around the park and when we reached the part where there were thick plants, well more like vines, crawling up and down the wall, where you can't see the actual wall anymore, we stopped. Curls looked at me, he smiled, then he pushed some of the vines apart and there was a hole in the wall, big enough for us to slip through, one by one. He was the one to enter first and then I followed him.

"Are you sure, this is ok?" I asked him as I made my way through the wall.

"Yes," he simply responded, and when I got into the other side of the wall, I looked up and I was stopped by the very beautiful sight in front of me.

"Wow..." was all I was able to say as I looked up at the huge tree with vines and lights hanging down from its branches.

"You like it?"

"Dude, I may not be really into this kind of thing, but holy shit, this is amazing."

"I know right. Come on, let's sit down so you can enjoy your sandwich."

I nodded as I was still looking up at the lights around the huge tree. Curls gently grabbed my arm and made me sit down on the grass, just by the trunk of the tree. I still can't take away my eyes from the lights as it truly did amaze me. I mean these kinds of decorations are quite common but it's just that there is something about this one. It's calm and it seems like that when you are under its branches and the lights, you're in somewhere else instead. It's like it brings you into another world. Maybe it's exaggerating but it's how I can describe it.

"Hey, you can admire it while eating, you know," Curls said, making me roll my eyes playfully and pull my gaze away from the lights.

I pulled my sandwich out of the bag and opened it. There were two slices so I handed one to Curls. He glanced between me and the sandwich and then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I can't just eat here while you sit there. Besides, there are two sandwiches, and my mother always tells me that it is always nice to share what you have."

Curls laughed, "I'm not really hungry but well, I can't just sit here while you eat alone."

This time I was the one who laughed. Curls took the sandwich from me and we both began to eat.

"This is not bad," he commented.

"True, and it's a good remedy for hunger."

"Hungry at midnight, huh?"

"Well, for the record, I wasn't able to eat supper tonight. I fell asleep the moment I got back to the dorms. Unfortunately, my sleep was interrupted when my roommate arrived."

"So, he woke you up?"

"Yeah, he did by slamming the door shut and blasting the music at midnight."

Curls raised an eyebrow at me with a look of disbelief on his face. "Seriously? He did that?" he asked.

"He sure did," I responded with a sigh. "Well, I don't want to make him look bad, you know. It was just that it's been going on for days now. I just hope what he is doing now will be minimized soon. I don't really mind whatever he does just as long he won't do it too much, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Try talking to him, though."

"Yeah, I'm actually already constructing what I wanna say to him in my head."

"Good, but try to be as nice as you can."

"What do you think of me? An asshole?"

Curls laughed, "I didn't say that."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him again then continued to eat my sandwich. I grabbed the bag then pulled out the drinks I bought. I intently bought 2 cans of Coke for both Curls and me.

I handed him one and he smiled as he took it and thanked me.

"So what is your name, really?" I asked after I finished my sandwich and took a sip of my Coke.

"Let's save the real names for the next time we meet. For now, I'm gonna stick to calling you, 'Blue,'" he said with a smile.

"So you're saying I should stick to calling you 'Curls?'"

"It depends on you if you want to keep calling me that."

"You're weird," I commented with a chuckle.

"Thank you," he responded with a dimply smile.

I laughed, "Ok, I'll stick to calling you 'Curls' until I will know your real name."

He smiled and then we became silent. We both threw our attention back at the branches and lights above us. I quietly smiled to myself and said, "This is really nice, you know."

"Yeah, it is."

"Do many people know about this?"

"Yeah, of course. It's the park. It's open to the public every day until 9 PM."

"I meant the secret passage."

"Oh, that. No."

"No?"

"Well, I'm not really sure if there are others who knew but, since I discovered it, I didn't see anyone coming in here after the park closes through there."

"How long have you known about it?"

"A few years now. I discovered it a few weeks after I first came here. I was drunk off my ass and I was walking home when I tripped in my own feet and fell towards the wall. Unfortunately, it was on that spot and well, I stumbled through it. When I looked up, I saw the lights and it amazed me. But I was drunk so I crawled back out of the wall and went home. The next day, the image of the lights came flashing back my mind, so I came back that night in the park and saw the tree. But the secret passage was what caught my curiosity. So I went home again and came back at midnight. I found out it's real and then I found something better."

"What is it?"

"This. I mean, yes, the lights were normal and many people see it every night. But if you come here at this time, it's different. The vibe is different."

"You feel that too?"

Curls looked at me with bright eyes, "You mean, that's what you feel too?"

"Yeah...that was why I instantly love it here when I went through the wall and saw all these."

Curls smiled then threw his attention back up the lights.

"So, you haven't shown this to anyone? I mean, you haven't brought anyone here at this hour through that wall?"

Curls shook his head 'no,' then he said, "I just don't think the people I know is quite appreciative of this kind of thing."

"And you think I am?"

Ashton smiled but kept his attention on the lights, "It was more like hoping for the best, you know."

"But I'm still basically a stranger, you know. I mean, you didn't show this to the people you know, but you showed this to me, and we just met."

"I know, and I wish I could explain why, but I can't. I just had the feeling that you appreciate it."

I smiled, "Thank you, though, for this."

"You're welcome, and also thank you for appreciating it. I was really glad you felt the same way as how I felt about this. At least, I have someone now who understands."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder and then we spent another hour just sitting and casually talking under the tree.

When it was almost 3 AM, we decided to head home. We sneaked back out the park through the wall and walked back to 7-Eleven where I left my car.

"Come on, I'll drive you back to your place," I offered Curls.

"Well, that you would be really nice. I kinda feel tired walking," he said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

I chuckled, then started the car and drove him to his apartment, following his directions. It was really just a few blocks from 7-Eleven.

I stopped in front of his apartment building and he gave me a smile as he said, "Thanks for the ride, Blue."

"You're welcome."

"See you at the party tomorrow."

I smiled, "Yeah...see ya, Curls."

**\---**


	3. 3

**3**

**\---**

I grabbed my phone which is ringing from the top of my dresser and quickly answered the call without checking the caller ID. “Hello?” I said into the receiver as I was looking through the mess on my desk to find the box where I was keeping my lip ring.

 _“Luke, where are you?”_ Calum asked from the other end of the line.

“Oh, I’m still at the dorms, but I’m ready and will be heading out now,” I told Calum.

“Ok. Just text me when you arrive at the party.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Alright, see ya!”

“See ya!”

As soon as we hung up, I continued to thoroughly search through my stuff on my messy desk until I found the small box. I beamed in success to myself and immediately opened it. I took the small hoop and disinfected it before putting it back into my lip.

It’s been months since I stopped wearing this one. My girlfriend wasn’t really a fan. She didn’t like seeing me with any kind of piercing.

I just suddenly remembered about it, though, while I was in the shower. I just thought that maybe I’d wear it again. I can just take it off whenever I go see my girlfriend.

I checked myself in the mirror and well, I think I’m presentable enough for a party. It’s not even a formal one, anyway. I’m pretty sure I’d end up wasted, so it’s not really necessary that I’d look the best. All I care about going there is hanging out with my friends and see Curls. And yeah...I really do look forward to seeing him again tonight. He is a pretty cool guy. He just really gives me this light feeling when he’s around.

I grabbed my keys from the desk and checked my pockets if I got my wallet and phone already, and when I think I got everything, I headed out of the room.

As soon as I opened the door, Jasper was also about to reach for the doorknob. He looked up then smiled when he saw me. I smiled small in return and then let him in.

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

“Uh yeah...just to a party my friend invited me to,” I answered.

“Oh, is that the big party at that one frat right now?”

“Uh...yeah, I think. Well, I should go.”

“Ok, Luke. Have fun.”

I smiled small then stepped out of the room as I said, “Yeah. Thanks. Don’t...smoke too much in here, though.”

Jasper laughed then said, “Bye, Luke!”

I sighed, knowing Jasper will just spend all his time in our room smoking. But I don’t want it putting me in a bad mood tonight since I’ll be going to a party, so I hurried down the building. As soon as I was outside, I walked straight to my car, got in, and drove off to the frat house that Calum told me where the party is.

It was just a few minutes drive from the dorm and as soon as I parked my car, I texted Calum that I have arrived. Just moments later, Calum was already outside the house with that warm smile on his face and a red party cup on his hand.

“Hey, Luke! I am very glad you made it,” he said as he stopped in front of me, then pulled me into a hug which surprised me, but then I hugged him back.

“I promised, didn’t I?” I responded with a smile as we pulled away from the hug.

Calum chuckled then wrapped his arm around my shoulder then guided me inside the house as he said, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my Michael.”

I smiled as I let him lead me inside the house. It was really crowded inside and most of the people are already either too drunk or high. It smells of alcohol and smoke, but what do I expect at a party like this, right? Well, people are having so much from what I see and I think that’s what parties like this are supposed to be.

Calum dragged me to the back of the house where there was a huge backyard and there was a stage with a band playing. And there was a crowd watching and cheering. I don’t even really understand how everything fit in here. How big is this property?

A red cup was then handed to me, making me have no chance to say ‘no.’ I looked inside the cup in my hand and it’s filled with drink and I went to smell it to realize it was beer. I took a sip of the drink and then followed Calum as he slipped through the crowd until he stopped, making me almost stumble into him.

He turned around and beamed at me as he pulled someone next to him and said, well, more like shouting over the loud music, “Luke, this is my boyfriend, Michael!”

I looked at the guy next to him and he was smiling wide at me and he got this light pink hair which looks great on him. He looks so soft with it. I smiled at him and extended a hand and said, “Hi, I’m Luke.”

“Michael, and nice to finally meet you. Calum here has been talking about you a lot,” Michael said, shaking my hand.

“All good things, I hope,” I said as our hands dropped.

“Don’t worry, he never said any negative thing about you.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

Calum chuckled, “I don’t think there’s any negative thing about you, Luke.”

I just smiled at Calum in response then took another sip of my drink.

“I would also want you to meet Ashton, but unfortunately, he can’t come. He’s not feeling really well tonight,” Calum said as he and Michael led me to a spot in the backyard where it is less noisy.

“Oh, there’s always a next time. I’m sure one of these days, I’d get to meet him,” I told Calum as the three of us sat down on the vacant chairs.

“True. Maybe we can have lunch sometime.”

I smiled at Calum in agreement then took another sip of the beer. I turned my attention to the stage and watched as the drummer rocked hard on stage in his drum solo. I smiled in awe at how amazing the drummer is.

Then suddenly, I remembered that Curls told me he’d be playing tonight. I looked at Michael and Calum and asked, “Hey, is there any other bands that would be playing tonight?”

“Yeah. I guess three bands will be playing,” Michael answered.

I stood up from my seat right away, making Calum and Michael look at me in surprise and confusion. “Where are you going?” Calum asked.

“I’ll just go find someone. I promised him I’d be here too. I’ll just say ‘Hi,’ then I’ll come back right away,” I explained.

“Ok. Just don’t take anything that anyone would give you,” Calum reminded me with a smile.

I chuckled at what he said then left to go to the backstage and look for Curls.

I walked through the ocean of loud people watching the show and I still can’t understand how big this backyard is to hold these many people. But I didn’t really focus on that as my brain was set to look for Curls.

As soon as I got into the back of the stage that the current band is performing, I eased my way into where the other bands are preparing with their instruments and stuff. I went over to a guy leaning against a wall and asked, “Hey, do you know where I can find the uh...drummer?”

“Which band?” he asked back.

“I’m not really sure. I didn’t get his name too, but he’s tall and has curly hair and dimples?”

The guy made a thinking face and then his face lit up when I think he figured out who I was talking about. He looked at me with a smile and said, “Come, follow me.”

I did as told and followed the guy to where a group of people was standing and checking their instruments. He went over to a guy holding an electric guitar and asked, “Hey, where’s your drummer?”

The guitar guy pointed to the guy sitting on a chair with drumsticks in hand. “That’s Josh. I meant Irwin.”

“He couldn’t make it tonight. He called me this morning and said that he couldn’t play so I got Josh to take his place tonight. Why you looking for him though?”

“Oh, someone is looking for him too,” the guy said, pointing at me and making the guitar guy look at into my direction.

I gave the guitar guy a tight smile and he nodded at me and said, “Are you a friend of Irwin?”

“Uh, yeah. Kind of.”

“He didn’t tell you he can’t be here tonight?”

“Well, we don’t have each other’s numbers…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Well, we just met and he kind of invited me to come here, so.”

“Well, sorry he’s not here, but stick around. We’d be playing next. You’ll sure have a good time here. I’m Jack, by the way,” the guitar guy said, extending a hand.

“I’m Luke,” I smiled at Jack as I shook hands with him. “And yeah, I’ll stick around. I’m with some friends too and we’re just over there in the audience watching.”

“Great. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the band,” Jack said as he gestured for me to follow him to where his bandmates are.

I nodded then thanked the other guy who helped me and then followed Jack.

“This is Alex, guitars and lead vocals,” Jack said as he introduced me to the other guy who is holding an acoustic guitar.

I shook hands with Alex then Jack introduced me to Josh who is replacing Curls for tonight since he can’t make it. They call him “Irwin” though and I am not sure if they meant the same person as I meant when I described him, they immediately recognized who I was describing. So I guess “Irwin” is Curls name or maybe a nickname.

Jack also introduced me to their bassist, Tyler, who was really funny yet very sassy. I talked to the band for a few moments more before they have to go onstage and perform. I went back to where Calum and Michael are and watched Jack’s band play. They were incredibly good and I wondered how would it be if it was Curls behind the drums. Now, I really want to see him play, but sadly, he isn’t here to do that, which got me into thinking, where could he be? Why can’t he come here tonight when he was the one who invited me and we were actually talking about seeing each other here tonight when we last saw each other.

“So, were you able to say ‘Hi’ to your friend?” Calum asked from beside me while we were watching Jack’s band play.

“Unfortunately, no. He couldn’t come, his friend said,” I told Calum.

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Well, maybe there was something more important he had to take care of. I’m sure he had a valid reason.”

“Didn’t he call and tell you he couldn’t make it?”

“We haven’t exchanged numbers yet. We just met a few days ago.”

“Oh, I see.”

I just smiled at Calum in response and threw my attention back to the show in front of us. We had a few beers more then both Calum and Michael took me to play beer pong after Jack’s band played. I met some of their friends too and I was easily got along with them, especially Niall who was the best beer pong teammate ever.

I lost track of time and I can already feel the alcohol hitting me way more than I should have allowed it. Considering all the beers and other kinds of drinks I consumed, it’s not surprising that I’d end up getting wasted tonight. Well, the important thing is I am having some real, good fun tonight and this is a party, after all, so I really should let myself get drunk.

While in the middle of what I think is a game of spin the bottle, I can feel my bladder already really full so I excused myself from everyone and went to find the bathroom somewhere in this gigantic frat house. Why is everything even so big in this house?

I went up the stairs and tried to walk as straight as I could and keep myself up. I jiggled the knobs of the doors I came across and most of them were locked until there was one that was open.

I got inside and as I can see, I think it is a bedroom. There is a bed and a dresser and shelves with books and other student stuff. I ignored everything in the room and looked around to see if this has a bathroom. Luckily, there was a door and I grinned to myself triumphantly and went over to it.

As I was about to reach the handle, the door opened and I came face to face with someone who gives me a familiar feeling. I squinted my eyes to see clearly who it is and remember them. But before my mind could comprehend who they really are, they said, “Blue?”

I laughed to hear the name. Curls call me that.

“Are you ok?” they asked again.

“Curls calls me that,” I told them with a chuckle.

“I am Curls.”

“No!” I shook my head ‘no’ to emphasize what I meant because they are being ridiculous. I am drunk, not someone with amnesia. People told me before that Curls is not here. “You are lying and lying is bad. Ask my mother.”

The person laughed and it sounded familiar too. It was actually really cute too just like how Curls laughs.

“Why are you laughing like Curls?” I asked them, trying to look at his face clearly but I can’t since it was kind of dark in the room. Where is the light in this room anyway? The person is wearing a hoodie too. They won’t let me see their face. Rude.

“Blue, I am Curls.”

“No, you’re not! Curls is not here. They told me he’s not,” I reasoned.

“Who told you?”

“Jack and his friends,” I said then I can really feel my bladder being really full so I pointed a finger at the person and said, “You know, you are making my bladder explode. Just let me pass through so I can take a piss.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry. I’ll just wait for you here outside.”

I just waved a hand at them, thinking that they really are being ridiculous. I mean, first, they say they’re Curls and now they’re gonna wait for me as I take a piss?

I relieved myself then washed my hands before I went back into the bedroom. As they said, the person was sitting on the edge bed and waiting for me.

I walked over to them and said, “Why are you still here?”

“Blue, you’re drunk,” they said then stood up and offered a hand, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

I glanced between the hand and to the shadowed face of the person, “I’m sorry, but my mother told me to not go with strangers.”

The person laughed which made me feel a little offended then he reached out to the dimmed lamp and brightened it, making me see their face clearly. As I did so, I grinned big and pulled him into a tight hug and said, “Curls! You’re here!”

I was absolutely happy and at the same time totally amazed by how the person turned into Curls.

I can feel Curls hugging me back and it put another smile on my face because it felt nice. As we pulled back, I held onto his shoulders and said, “I thought you’re not here. They told me you’re not here.” Then I realized something, making me frown and so I asked Curls, “Did they lie to me?”

“Blue, no, they didn’t. I wasn’t really here. I just arrived. I was not feeling really well earlier,” Curls said.

“Why did you still come here though? You should have just taken a rest,” I asked as I had my hands drop back to my sides.

“Well, I came here to see you. I invited you and then I wasn’t here. I didn’t want you to get mad at me or something.”

“I’m not gonna get mad at you just because of that, and well, my friends are here, and your bandmates were really nice.”

“You met my bandmates?”

“Yes!” I beamed at him. “They were so nice.”

“How did you meet them?”

“Well, I was looking for you and the guy I asked where you were brought me to them.”

Curls nodded then he said, “I’m really sorry, I wasn’t here. I wanted to inform you I couldn’t come but I don’t have your number.”

I waved a hand of dismissal, “That’s ok, Curly.”

“Curly?”

I laughed, “Your hair is curly. It’s cute.”

Curls looked at me for a moment then smiled.

“You know, I already know your name,” I told him with a proud smile.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What is my name then?”

“Irwin.”

Curls laughed, “Yeah...that’s my name but it’s not my first name.”

I frowned, “What is that then?”

“That’s my surname.”

“Oh. Then, what’s your first name?”

“It’s for you to find out.”

I beamed, “Like a game?”

“Yes, like a game.”

“That’s fun! Ok, so I also won’t tell you my name, until I find out yours.”

Curls laughed, “Ok, then, Blue.”

I stared at him with a smile as I can’t help but be fascinated by him when he laughs. It’s just as if he makes everything around him happy too.

“You’re staring, Blue,” he pointed out.

I smiled, “I just like your laugh.”

He raised an eyebrow then chuckled, “First, you called my hair cute then you like my smile. Are you flirting with me now, Blue?”

I laughed at what he said, “I have a girlfriend, you know. She’ll kill me if I flirt with someone else.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Curls asked with a frown. Why is he frowning? Is he sad? But why is he sad? I don’t want him sad. I want to give him a hug but I wasn’t able to as he said, “Do you want to get out of here, Blue? We could go somewhere quieter and have some drinks together.”

I beamed again at him and nodded my head, rather excitedly and eagerly. Of course, I’d like to go somewhere with Curls because he’s really nice and gives me good company. “I’ll just say goodbye to my friends, then we can leave. You should tell your friends goodbye too.”

“I’d rather not. They don’t know I’m here and I don’t want them to know that I was ever here. Well, you can just text your friends that you had to leave. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

I frowned but then realized that it was probably for the better, so I said, “Ok, I’ll just text them.” I pulled out my phone from my pocket and shoot Calum a text, saying:

**Luke: Cal, I have left the party. I’m so sorry if I wasn’t able to say goodbye. Thank you for inviting me, though, and I absolutely had an amazing time.”**

There wasn’t any response. Well, I know for sure that he is busy having fun. I put my phone back into my pocket then grabbed Curls’ hand and pulled him with me as we walked out of the room we were in. I felt him hold my hand back and I don’t know why but it did make me smile because it feels really nice.

I was about to take him towards the staircase when he gripped my hand and stopped me from walking. I looked back at him with a raised questioning eyebrow. He smiled at me and said, gesturing to the other side of the hallway, “It’s better if we go this way.”

I didn’t react right away so Curls gently tugged on my hand, making me smile small and let him pull me where he said we should go.

We walked down the other side of the hallway and turned right to a shorter hallway and went down the smaller staircase. There are only a few people in this part of the house and I just followed Curls’ lead. We both didn’t let go of each other’s hands until we reached a door that led outside the house. I don’t have any idea, though, which part of the house did we exited because I am not familiar with this area anymore. But it seems like Curls knows his way around so I just followed him to where he’ll take me. And I do trust him too. Ever since I met him, I just have this trust and light feeling towards him.

I’m not sure if it’s the alcohol in my system but I was just surprised to see us both standing in front of my car. I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted my eyes to make sure if it really is my car and well, it is.

“It’s yours, right?” Curls asked.

I nodded my head ‘yes.’ He smiled, making me smile too, then he said, “Well, good thing I didn’t drive on the way here. So, where are your keys?”

“Why?” I asked in confusion.

He rolled his eyes as if I just said the most stupid this ever. He chuckled then said, “I’ll drive, silly. You’re obviously drunk. I can’t let you drive.”

I laughed at what he said because he’s the silly one. I may have drunk way more than intended but I am super able and capable to drive. I am still even aware of everything that’s happening.

“Why are you laughing?” Curls asked.

“I don’t know about you, but honey, I ain’t that drunk, and I can still drive. I can prove it to you,” I told him and I was about to go towards the driver’s side when a hand grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking. I looked down on the hand then to the face of its owner and was met with a pair of stern hazel eyes.

“No. Give me your keys, Blue,” he said with also a stern voice. Shivers ran up my spine and I don’t even understand why I am feeling this way. I mean, yes, he’s being stern but I have dealt with many people being stern to me in my whole life. I am the youngest in the family, for Christ’s sake. But no one has ever affected me this way.

I stepped back from him and then found myself just handing him my keys. After I did so, he took it from my hand and just like that, his face relaxed and he smiled and then let me get into the passenger seat. I sat there, not really understanding well what is happening and just watched him as he slipped into the driver’s seat and started the car.

He got into the road and drove away from the frat house with me in the front seat not having any clue as to where we are going. I just stayed there in silence and just watched the road ahead of us. With what just happened, I can feel myself slowly getting sober. I just couldn’t understand how I got scared with Curls being stern.

The car suddenly stopped and I realized I got caught in my thoughts and wasn’t actually looking where we are going anymore and I was surprised to see that we are now in front of 7-Eleven. I looked at Curls in confusion and he just smiled at me as he said, “Just wait here, ok? I’ll just go grab us some stuff.”

I wasn’t able to process everything right away so I just nodded my head ‘yes’ and watched him get out of the car and ran into the store. I stayed inside the car and just waited for him to come back just like what he told me. Just a few minutes later he came out with a couple of bags in his hands and got inside the car.

“What did you buy?” I asked him as I looked at the bags in his hands.

He smiled at me then handed me a bag as he said, “I got you some water and some food to eat. Seems like you need it.”

“What’s in the other bag?”

“Well, since we are gonna hang out together and we’ve kinda agreed on having some drinks as well, so I bought us some.”

I chuckled, “You’re crazy. But thanks for these though. I didn’t realize until now that I am hungry.”

“Make sure to drink some water too. You gotta charge up. We still got some more drinks to consume.”

I laughed at what he said, “Yeah, yeah. I know now that you want me to wake up with a fucked up head tomorrow.”

“I’ll get you some aspirin and I’ll make you something to eat when you wake up with a bad hangover. I promise.”

“So, you’re saying that I’d most probably crash at your place tonight, huh?”

“You look pretty much will do so.”

I chuckled with a shake of my head and went to drink some water. I can hear Curls chuckle and then the car started and we drove out of 7-Eleven’s parking lot. We headed down a familiar road and I looked out the window as we passed the secret passage of the park. A smile made its way into my lips as I remembered the past night that Curls and I spend there just hanging out. It was a really nice time.

Curls drove around the park and then into the parking lot, and stopped at a random parking space. There was no one around anymore as it was way too late in the night. I looked at Curls with a confused expression and he smiled at me, and said, “Come on.”

He got off the car with the bag of drinks in his hand and I followed him also with the bag of water and food in my hand.

“Where are we going?” I asked him as I walked over to him.

“To _our spot_ ,” he said with a big smile.

“You mean the tree?” I asked him in confirmation.

“Yes. Where else do you think?”

“That’s _our_ spot?”

“Well, it’s just me and you who knows about the secret passage, right? So yeah, let’s just make it our spot.” He then opened up his hand for me and continued, “Now, come on, and let’s enjoy and make use of the rest of the night.”

I smiled at him then took hold of his hand and walked with him towards the secret passage of the park that we just passed by a few minutes ago. As soon as we got there, Curls let me in first and he soon followed and we immediately made ourselves comfortable on the grass underneath the tree.

I ate the sandwich that Curls bought me and we shared some small talk. Then he opened two cans of beer and handed me one with a dimply smile.

“Thanks,” I said as I took it from him.

“You’re welcome.”

I then finished off my sandwich and then took a sip of the beer and asked him, “So you just really came to that party to see me?”

“Yeah,” was all he said.

“Seriously?”

He chuckled, “I was really worried that you might get mad at me and I don’t want that to happen.”

I smiled then took another swig of the beer, “Told you it’d be too silly for me to get mad at you just because of that. And well, you weren’t feeling well, you said.”

“Yeah...just felt really tired earlier.”

“How are you feeling now though?”

“A lot better, thanks to you.”

I looked at him with a confused expression, “Thanks to me? I didn’t do anything. I’m kind of drunk if you remember.”

“Well yeah, but you were funny and you made me laugh so I feel a lot better now. You know what they say, ‘Laughter is the best medicine.’”

I looked at him with an unamused expression and said, “So I’m just entertainment for you, huh?”

He smiled, “Don’t be so dramatic.”

I rolled my eyes then smiled to show that I am not really mad and said, “Well, I’m glad that you’re feeling a lot better now.”

“Yeah, me too.”

We gave each other a smile then continued to drink our beer. We talked some more about the most random things and maybe Curls and I just get each other so much that our minds are like totally in-sync. It was actually really amazing. I never had anyone who I get along pretty well like Curls in my whole life. Even my girlfriend and I are not like this.

We shared another round of beer and another then another. I can feel the alcohol kicking back in again but I don’t really mind. Besides, I am much safer now being with Curls than being at a party with many wasted people.

“So you got a girlfriend?” Curls suddenly asked. Even though I am a little bit drunk now, I am still aware of what’s happening around me and the conversation I am having with Curls.

“Yeah, I do,” I responded.

“For how long now?”

“Hmmm...over a year, I think.”

“You happy with her?”

“Well, yeah. I won’t be with her if I am not, right?”

Curls chuckled, “Yeah.”

“How about you though?” I asked, looking at him.

“What about me?”

“Any girlfriends?”

“No. I don’t really do girlfriends.”

“What do you do then?”

Curls smirked, “Why do you ask?”

“Is it bad to ask?”

Curls chuckled, “No. Not really.”

“So are you gonna answer my question?”

“You are curious, huh?”

“Well, you said you don’t really do girlfriends, so what do you really do?”

Curls smirked again then he said, “I do anyone who wants me to do them, but I am not really into having girlfriends.”

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Curls leaned closer to me then whispered in my ear, “I fuck anyone who wants me to fuck them.”

“Oh,” was all I was able to say.

Curls pulled away, still with that smirk on his face. I stared at him more on curiosity. Then I asked, “Anyone?”

“Anyone.”

“So, you’re not straight?”

“No.”

“What are you?”

Curls laughed, “I am bisexual, Blue. I do anyone but I am more attracted to boys than girls. But I still hook up with girls occasionally.”

“You only hook up with people?”

“I’m not really into being in a relationship for now. I don’t think I have time for that.”

“Oh, I see.”

He stared at me for a moment then asked, “Are you ok with all this though?”

“With all what?”

“With me being bisexual?”

“Yes, of course. I am not homophobic or biphobic or whatever it is called. People are all equal, you know.”

Curls smiled, making his dimples pop and I think it is really adorable. We both took a sip from our cans of beer then Curls asked, “So, you’re straight?”

“Uh...yeah,” I said.

“Are you sure?”

I looked at him, confused, then said, “Yeah. What? Do you think I am not?”

“Well, you hesitated.”

“Well, I am straight.”

Curls smirked then he turned his body to face me and I just watched his actions and he leaned closer to me and asked softly, “Have you tried to be with a guy before?”

“Well, I just told you I am straight, right? So, no, I haven’t.”

“You wouldn’t really know if you wouldn’t try.”

“So you’re saying I should hook up with a guy to make sure I am straight?”

“Well, I am not really saying that you should, but there is really no harm in trying.”

I laughed at what he said, “I think that is kind of insa-,”

I wasn’t able to finish what I was saying as a pair of lips crashed against mine. I froze on my spot not knowing what to do and trying to comprehend what is happening. As I did so, I pulled away immediately and looked at Curls with wide, surprised eyes. He didn’t seem bothered with anything and just looked at me with a smile.

“You kissed me,” I told him softly.

“I did,” he answered, still smiling.

I couldn’t say anything else as my mind is in trouble of thinking about what I should do. But there is only one thing I could think about right now and it was how Curls’ lips felt against mine. It was different and kinda weird if I am being honest, but only, I didn’t hate it. I didn’t hate it at all.

Actually...it made me more curious that I want to do it again. So without thinking more into it, I grabbed the collar of Curls’ shirt and crashed my lips against his, kissing him more aggressively than how he had kissed me.

He responded to the kiss right away but I can feel the smirk he had on his lips which faded quickly when he began to move his lips against mine. I felt his hand on my neck and I kissed him even more deeply. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip, asking for entrance and so I granted him it right away and let his tongue enter my mouth and meet mine.

The kiss felt way different than the kisses I have shared with girls. But it was not bad. It was rougher and Curls’ lips were not as soft and smooth as with girls but it made the kiss feel really good. The stubbles on his jaw made it even hotter.

As our tongue had a battle of dominance, I felt my body grew hotter and hotter, and I know the alcohol I had taken had a hand in it, but I don’t really give a fuck anymore. Kissing Curls feels so good and I want to have more of it - more of him.

I let go of the can of beer I was holding with my other hand and grabbed a handful of his long honey curls, tugging on it gently. He let out a groan and I moaned in response. With the need of feeling more of him, I moved my body and straddled him without even breaking the kiss we are sharing.

I let go of his shirt’s collar and wrapped my arm around my shoulder as my other hand stayed on his hair, tangling through it. I felt his arms wrap around my body and pulled me even closer to him. I have never ever done this before. I have never been in this position and situation before, but I don’t mind and I don’t hate it because everything just feels good and it feels right.

The superheated kiss we are sharing is making everything feel so good and making me wanting more. His tongue in my mouth and his arms around my body makes me want more of him. I need more of him and so I let my body do what it wants and get it wants. I started to move my hips against his, making my dick grow hard against my covered crotch. I can feel Curls’ cock growing hard as well and I moaned against his mouth from how good it feels, earning a deeper response from him. I continued to move my hips and rub our covered dicks together and harder to make more friction and to feed their hunger.

Curls then tightened his hold on me and moved us both, laying me down on the grass with him on top of me. We broke away from the kiss for a moment to breathe. Curls looked down at me and asked, “Do you really want this?”

“Yes,” I answered right away.

“But we can’t have sex, Blue. I can’t do that to you and I can’t do that here with you.”

“I know. I just want you in any way that I can have you tonight,” I told him, looking straight into his eyes. I am telling him the truth and for once in my life, I am being completely honest about what I want to do and actually doing it.

Curls smiled, “Ok.”

I smiled back at him then pulled him again into another kiss. I know we can’t do more with each other right now and I know I want him but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I want to have sex with him. I don’t think I am ready for that. I mean, it’s just even my first time to actually kiss a guy. But I want to more than just kiss him too.

I pushed my hips up to meet his and he pushed back, putting pressure against our hard dicks. I let out a deep moan and Curls pushed in again and started to rock his covered crotch against mine. He pressed his hips to mine and moved against it. The feeling of pleasure rose and I moved my hips accordingly with his, making them moved in a rhythm against each other.

The familiar feeling in my lower stomach started to build up as the pleasure I feel between my legs started to grow more and more.

“Fuck, I’m close,” I whispered against Curls’ lips.

“Me fucking too,” he responded.

I tugged harder on his hair as he pushed his hips harder and faster against mine. A loud groan of pleasure then escaped my lips when I finally released into the boxers I am wearing underneath my jeans. Just a second later, Curls groaned as well as he stiffened on top of me also releasing into his underwear.

He collapsed on top of me and we both panted out in exhaustion from what we just did. I wrapped my arms around him then pressed a kiss on his shoulders and said, “Well, I never thought being with a guy would be that good and that hot.”

Curls laughed then pulled away a bit to look at my face. He caught my lips in a soft kiss this time then whispered, “Told ya, there’s no harm in trying.”

**\---**


	4. 4

**4**

**\---**

I woke up with a fucking bad headache and a very dry throat. All I want to do is gulp a bucket of ice-cold water or maybe just go back to sleep and not wake up until six in the evening. But unfortunately, I can’t go back to sleep now because it’s as if my body is urging me to wake up.

I opened my eyes and groaned in pain as I sat up on the bed and tried to look around to see if there is any water here. That was when I realized that I don’t recognize the room I am in.

Holy fuck, where am I?

I looked to my side and indeed there was a bottle of water and two tablets of aspirin. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and I tried to remember what the fuck happened last night. What did I do and where am I? How the fuck did I end up here in this unfamiliar place?

But my head is fucking throbbing when I tried to think so I decided to take some aspirin first and then drink all of the water before I start using my brain. I reached out for the tablets, popped them in my mouth, drank the water - all of it - then put the empty bottle down on the nightstand.

I let out a breath then looked around again. I don’t recognize anything in this room, although, there isn’t much in here. Well, except for my shoes on the floor, and my clothes on the chai- wait, what?

Those are my clothes. Those are my fucking clothes! 

I looked down on myself and just literally realized that I am only in my boxers and socks. Holy fuck, what did I do? Did I have sex with someone last night? Did I cheat on my girlfriend? What the fuck did I do last night? You are such a fucking asshole, Luke!

The door suddenly opened and soon entered a very familiar face: Curls.

He smiled at me, then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “You were pretty much wasted last night. I’m sorry if I made you drink a lot more after you had drunk way too much from the party.”

I just stared at him as I tried to comprehend everything. He looked at me and his smile faded and he frowned and said, “I hope you’re not mad at me after what happened.”

I furrowed my eyebrows together again to try and figure out what he is talking about. That was when things started flowing into my head. Memories of last night flooded my brain and I’m not even sure nor could I even really believe if all of those were real or just a product of my intoxicated brain.

I looked at Curls with wide eyes. If the things in my brain are true, then did we really do what we did? Did I really do stuff with him that I shouldn’t have done in the first place?

“Blue? Are you okay?” he asked with worry is evident in his face and the tone of his voice.

“Please, correct me if I’m wrong, but we did kiss last night, didn’t we?” I asked him, ignoring his question.

Curls opened his mouth to then close it again before he tore his gaze away from me, and just that, I knew that it was all real and it all happened.

“Holy fuck!” I expressed.

“Blue, please don’t be mad at me,” Curls said. “I know it’s all my fault. I was the one who kissed you. I’m sorry.”

I couldn’t say anything and I just looked at him in disbelief. Then slowly, anger-filled me and I hurried to get off of the bed and to where my clothes are. I put my clothes on rather quickly not wanting to stay in this place with Curls any longer.

"Blue, please calm down. Let's talk about it," Curls, or I'd rather call him Irwin, practically begged.

“Talk about what? Huh? About how you took advantage of me last night? That was your intention, wasn’t it? You made me drink more so you can do what you want with me? I’m fucking straight and I told you that! You made me fucking cheat on my girlfriend too! And yes, that! You are well aware that I do have a girlfriend, but still, you manipulated me into doing what you wanted, you fucking psycho!” I screamed at him, not able to control myself with the amount of anger I feel right now. I just can’t believe what he did to me.

Irwin’s eyes widened in both guilt and surprise of my outburst. “Blue…”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t call me anything. We’re not friends, Irwin,” I spat then grabbed the last of my things and stormed out of the room. I found my way out of the building and saw my car parked outside. I rushed to it, jumped in, and drove off, back to the dorms.

The entire way, I was just fuming with anger. I just can’t believe how Irwin manipulated me into doing all those things. He befriended me and he was being all nice to me because he had hidden motives. I just feel...I feel betrayed.

I thought he could be someone I can call a good friend here. He was really nice and he was just different from everyone. But, unfortunately, it was just all an act. He just pretended to be all that so he can lure me and manipulate me and take advantage of me.

I am so angry at him and I wanted to fucking hate him but I don’t even fucking know why but the anger I feel is not that enough for me to hate him. It's like there is a voice in the back of my head who is whispering to me to not hate him. Was he really able to manipulate me that bad that after what he did, I still can't hate that asshole?

It doesn't matter now, anyway. I'm mad at him and I will never talk to him again.

I pulled up to my parking space in front of the dorms and hurried my way inside the building. I hope to God Jasper isn't home right now because I can't promise I won't lash out at him if I see him smoking or blasting out music in our room when I get in.

I ran up the stairs then rushed my way down the hallway and stopped in front of the door to my room. I breathed in and out heavily because I can already hear the loud music coming from my room. I tried to drown my anger because despite me being so mad right now and Jasper basically being an asshole, I realized that it's still not right for me to take out my anger towards Irwin on him.

I made myself calm and opened the door only to see Jasper sitting on his bed with a bong in his hands, and looking up to see who is entering the door. As he saw me, he smiled and said, well more like shouted over the loud music, "Oh hey, Luke! How was the party last night? Bet you had a great time, huh?"

I frowned then turned away immediately to go over to my bed. I sat down and shouted back, "It was fun, yeah. But uh, Jasper? Can you please turn your music down a little bit?"

Jasper blinked at me before he shook his head then nodded and turned the music down. I am more than grateful right now that he actually acknowledged my request.

"Are you okay, Luke?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Just a little hangover, is all."

"Just drink some aspirin."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I kicked off my shoes and lied down on my bed. But just as soon as I closed my eyes, the smoke from Jasper's side of the room entered my lungs and I quickly opened my eyes again and looked at what he was doing. And well, he is pretty much busy making use of his bong. What do I even expect though?

I let out a sigh and sat up on my bed. I put on my shoes again and grabbed my jacket as I stood up and headed for the door. 

"Leaving again?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. I forgot I gotta go somewhere," I lied but he didn't have to know that. I just wanna get out of here and go somewhere peaceful.

As soon as I was out of the room, the music inside was blasting loudly again. I let out another sigh and found myself already on my way out of the dorm building.

I got into my car and drove with exactly nowhere to go. I just really want to be alone right now so I can think. I just drove around with my mind still being a mess with what happened last night, and then I just found myself pulling up in the parking area in front of the park.

I let out a sigh and got out of my car and walked into the park. I really don’t have any destination. I just followed to where my feet would take me, and soon enough, I stopped walking as the path ended. When I looked up, the enormous yet beautiful tree that I have learned to love despite just being here a few times, met my eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I moved and sat down on one of its big roots. I was just here last night but what I did was not just sitting here. I did something that I never in a million years would have thought I would ever do. I kissed someone last night. Not just someone, though, but a guy. A guy who was my friend. What’s worse was that I wasn’t just kissing him. I did more. I did sexual stuff with him. I actually came after what we did, and I was the one who asked for it. 

What scared me the most? I actually did like it and I wanted it. I wanted it really bad. I dropped my head into my hands then pushed my fingers through my hair and tugged on them hard. What the fuck have I done?

I let him manipulate me into doing all those sexual stuff with him. I cheated on my girlfriend with a guy. Now, I’m so confused. Why have I done that? Why did I like it? Why did I want it?

**\---**

A few days have passed since what happened between me and Irwin at the park. I did my best to avoid him and I don’t even go to that specific place in the park anymore.I haven’t really talked to anyone as well, even Calum. I always make up excuses so I can’t hang out with him. I don’t really want to do that to Calum because he’s really nice and he’s the only real friend I have here, but I’m just really confused these days and I just don’t feel like interacting much with anyone. 

I don’t want to think about what happened as well, so I just distract myself with mostly uni stuff. 

I still have issues with Jasper too because, as the days go by, he just keeps getting worse. Since I don’t have the energy to confront him about his behavior, I just try to avoid him and most of the times, our dorm room. 

It’s really getting more and more frustrating and infuriating how Jasper can be such an inconsiderate and insensitive person, though. I can’t even describe him anymore. He’s just the worst and I’m not even sorry for saying it. 

With all that has happened and with the condition I am in right now, I have considered moving out of the dorms and just look for an apartment outside campus. At first, I thought about transferring rooms but when I asked about it, they can't help me out. All the rooms are full. So I just went with Plan B and look for an apartment. Unfortunately, though, I ‘m just really busy lately and I still haven’t had the chance to go look for an apartment. Maybe I can do that by the weekend. Well, if I am still alive by then since I’m not really getting enough sleep lately. I honestly think I already look like a zombie. Well, who can blame me when I can’t even go to my dorm room and take some proper rest? I just try to get some sleep, mostly, in my car, and sometimes, in the library at the farthest table where no one really goes to.

Today, though, I chose to stay at a cafe in the campus, instead of in the library. I need some coffee because I have to finish an essay before this day ends.

As I was scribbling down on my notebook, someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up and Calum was there, standing by my table and looking down at me with a smile.

I managed to smile back at him and said, “Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Getting myself some coffee,” he answered as he showed me his cup of coffee. “Is it okay if I join you?”

Well, it would be rude if I say ‘no,’ right? So I nodded my head and gestured at the vacant seat across from me at the table as I said, “Sure.”

Calum smiled then sat down on the seat as he placed his coffee down on the table. “How are you, Luke?”

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, “What do you mean? We see each other every day in our shared classes.”

“Yeah, we do. But, you can’t deny the fact that we don’t really talk anymore. I’m just kinda worried about you.”

“Why would you be worried about me?”

He sighed then leaned closer to the table as he rested his arms on it and he said, looking straight at me, “Luke, I gotta be honest with you, man. You don’t really look good. You look so stressed and you don't really talk to me or hang out with me anymore. Since the party, you just...changed. Is everything okay? Did something happen at the party? Are you maybe mad at me or something?"

I stared at Calum who was looking at me with worried eyes. I feel guilty about what I was doing. It has absolutely nothing to do with him. It was all just about myself.

"I'm not mad at you, Cal. That's one thing for sure. I'm just really stressed lately. I'm so sorry if I made you worry."

"Does this have anything to do with your roommate?"

"Some reasons, yeah. I haven't had much sleep this week because I barely go back to the dorms," I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, thinking about how much of an inconsiderate prick Jasper is.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Have you talked to him though?"

"No. I just don't really have the energy anymore. I just get the feeling that he won't listen."

"What are you planning to do then?"

"Look for somewhere else to stay? I mean, maybe I'd go look for an apartment or something. Do you know anyone who's looking for a roommate?"

Calum furrowed his eyebrows as he was thinking then he said, "I'm not really sure, but I can ask Ashton. He knows a lot of people."

I smiled at Calum, "Thanks, Cal. I appreciate it. Hopefully, I can find one this weekend, so I can move. I really gotta get out of that dorm."

Calum chuckled, "I still haven't helped you yet, you know. But I will do what I can to help. I don't like thinking about your situation as well. You don't deserve that."

I smiled at Calum and he returned the gesture. He then looked at me intently after and said, "Is that everything that's troubling you and stressing you out?"

I tore my gaze away from him and looked down at my notebook as I said, well, more like lied, "Well, uni stuff, of course. I hate writing essays and shit. I'm not good at it."

I can't tell Calum about what happened after I left the frat party. I can't tell him about what I did because I don't even understand it. I'm confused as hell about it.

"Yeah, uni sucks when it comes to assignments," Calum said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I even force Michael to help me with my essays.”

I chuckled, “Good for you because you have Michael.”

Calum smiled fondly, “Yeah. I really am lucky with him.”

I smiled.

“I was really worried about you, Luke. I thought I have done something that made you avoid me, you know, and you were just too nice to actually stop talking to me,” Calum said, making me frown in guilt.

“I’m really sorry if I made you feel that way, Cal. And please, you are basically my only friend here. I wouldn’t want to lose you.”

“Awww, ain’t that sweet!”

I chuckled and he smiled. “Thanks though,” I said.

“For what?”

“For being a good friend.”

Calum smiled, “You are a good friend too, Luke. You are very nice to me.”

I smiled at him in response.

“Anyway, I gotta keep going. I still have class. But I’ll text you as soon as I can talk to Ashton about the apartment.”

“That would be really great, Cal. Thank you.”

“No worries, and if you can’t stay in your room tonight because of your roommate, just text me or call me, okay? You can stay at mine and Mike’s.”

“Okay, Cal. Really, thank you. I really appreciate your help.”

Calum smiled as he stood up from his chair, “Bye, Luke.”

“Bye.”

**\---**

I did end up staying over at Calum and Michael’s apartment for two days. Jasper was just really too much with his smoking and stuff and I just can’t take it anymore. I really need to get out of that room and that dorm and find an apartment where I can have some peace and privacy in life. I‘m fine with sharing an apartment with someone as long as they are good roommates and stays out of my business. Besides, I can have my own room in an apartment.

Calum and Michael were really nice to offer me a temporary place to stay. Since they are living in a one-room apartment, I sleep on their couch but it was more than enough for me. At least I was able to get a good sleep. They are also fun to be around and I really enjoyed the two days that I spent in their apartment.

It’s Saturday today and I went back to my dorm room to get some change of clothes. Calum and Michael told me I can stay with them until I can find an apartment. I don’t want to take advantage of their kindness to me, but I do really need their help and most especially, I need their place for now.

When I got to the dorm, I was lucky enough as Jasper wasn’t in the room. I quickly grabbed some clothes then put them in my backpack. When I was about to go out, I saw my snapback, so I grabbed it as well, then rushed out of the room then out of the building. 

As I was on my way to my car, my phone started ringing in my pocket so I stopped walking, I pulled it out and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

“Luke!” Calum’s voice boomed from his end.

“Cal? Are you okay?” I asked, wondering what’s up.

“Well, I just talked to Ashton. Finally, he called me. He said he was very busy the past few days that he wasn’t able to answer my texts. Anyway, you are a very lucky person because you don’t have to seek for an apartment no more as he told me that he is actually looking for a roommate.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. He said we can come by there right now so you can look at the place and see if you’d like it.”

“That’d be great. Where should I meet you?”

“Well, Ashton said he’s at 7/11 outside campus right now so we can go there and meet up with him, then we’ll go together at his place.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.”

“Well, I’m almost there too. After he called me, I immediately jumped into the car and drove here.”

“Then that’s great.”

“Yeah. So, see ya.”

“Okay. Bye.”

As soon as we hung up, I quickly jumped into my car and drove off to 7/11. Damn. I really feel lucky too. What are the odds that this guy, Ashton, is actually looking for a roommate? And from what I heard from Calum and Michael, he is a really cool guy and he has a very nice place. I also feel like that I would love his apartment and I’d like him as a roommate. Fuck, I’m excited.

When I reached 7/11, Calum was already there outside and waiting for me. I parked the car, put on my snapback, got out, and walked over to him. 

“So, where’s Ashton?” I asked with a smile.

“He’s inside just grabbing a few stuff," Calum answered.

I nodded as I stood next to Calum who is leaning against his car. 

"Are you excited to see the place?" He asked.

I beamed, "Yeah, I really am. I know I'd love it and from what you told me, Ashton seemed like a really nice guy."

"He is and you'll really love it. It's very cozy. I have stayed there many times when Michael was still living there and it really feels like home."

I smiled, “Then now I am pretty sure I’d love it.”

Calum continued, "It's actually a loft yet very spacious. It initially had three rooms but Ashton turned one into his music room, so it only has two bedrooms now. One is his and the other one was Mike’s previous room. It’s a nice room too. Quite big. You also have direct access to the rooftop. You’ll really love it. If Michael and I can afford that kind of apartment, we’d actually live in one.”

“So, it’s quite expensive?”

“Ashton owns it and being the nice guy that he is, I don’t think he’d put the rent high. I think he only put it up for rent because he doesn’t really like the room to stay empty.”

“He owns it?” I asked basically ignoring the other things Calum said.

“Yeah. His mother bought it for him a few years back. He moved out of their house when he turned 17 and he’s been living in that loft since then.”

“Oh.”

Before Calum nor I could speak, someone approached us from behind, saying, “Hey, Cal. Is this Luke?”

As soon as I heard the voice, my eyes widened as I instantly recognized it. I quickly turned around in surprise and I come face to face with the one person that I don’t want to see right now: Irwin.

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this new Lashton Fic from me :)


End file.
